


Spread you, Sam

by RedMushroom



Series: Screw prompts, give me points! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Spread you" is the equivalent of "fuck you" in this 'verse, Bakery!AU, Crack Without Plot, Cupcakes!AU, Everybody Lives, Italiano | Italian, Other, bake puns, sorry for the thing, why I am doing this, you are very welcome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualcosa è andato male nella cottura di Gabriel. -  (prompt 49)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread you, Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/gifts).



> **Titolo** : Spread you, Sam  
>  **Fandom** : Supernatural  
>  **Pairing** : Sam Winchester/Gabriel  
>  **Words** : 293  
>  **Genere** : Crack, parodico, cupcakes  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Warnings** : Bakery!AU, Cupcakes!AU, crackissimo, legato a "A very supernatural bakery"
> 
>  **Note** : Scritto per la _SCREW challenge_ del gruppo facebook "Prompt me now", prompt n°49 " _Shhh_ " + con il prompt lasciatomi da Elena " _E così io vi dichiaro Smothie e cupcake. Puoi spalmare il tuo frosting sullo sposo, ora._ "

*

Dean inforna una faccia corrugata.  
Qualcosa è andato male nella cottura di Gabriel, è l'unica soluzione. Eppure sta lì, alto quanto un minimuffin, tutto pomposo come solo la vaniglia può renderti pomposo.  
Ha sempre avuto un Frosting inadeguatamente abbondante per una taglia così piccola. Ed è sempre stato uno che si tira dietro i guai – a cui piace _godere_ dei guai degli altri.  
«C'è una certa giustizia in quello che fa.» gli aveva detto Sam, ma suo fratello era di parte.  
E poi – poi tu ti chiedi dove stia la giustizia, nel smontare le uova nell'impasto agli altri membri della sua stessa categoria culinaria.  
A Sam – invece – Gabriel piaceva. Non è stata simpatia istantanea, però è stato facile trovare scaglie in comune nel simile pregio di sapere sempre quando dire la cosa sbagliata e come spingere Dean a volersi strozzare col burro.  
«Geez.» Dean si stringe nell'incarto «Dovevano proprio?.»  
«Shh.» fa Charlie, le fragole puntate minacciosamente verso di lui. Ora anche la sua migliore tortina è contro di lui. «Poteva andarti peggio.»  
Silenzio.  
«Poteva essere un Muffin.»  
Dean rabbrividisce. Corporalmente. Sente tutto il Frosting vibrare freddo.  
«E così io vi dichiaro Smootie e Cupcake.» completa un povero cupcake cioccolato e nocciola, trovato chissà dove da Gabriel «Puoi spalmare il tuo frosting sullo sposo, ora.»  
Dean emette un verso. Suo fratello ha pessimi gusti. «Sapete di essere in pubblico, vero?»  
Sam lo fa ammuffire con lo sguardo.  
La sua amara metà invece parla. Grandioso. «Andiamo, merenDean-o» dice, un sorrisetto che gli arriva fino alle scaglie di caramello «Anche il frosting bianco sul tuo involucro mi sembra molto pubblico.»  
«Non ho nessun –»  
« _Dean_.» solo Sam può dire il suo nome come se fosse un insulto.  
Sbuffa.  
«Spalmati, Sam.»


End file.
